What I Go To School For
by gotta.find.you J O N A S
Summary: Starting a new school is hard, making friends is easy, finding love? The best part. JONAS Fiction!
1. Welcome To Horrace Mantis Academy

I had heard rumors, but I was pretty sure of myself that Joe, Nick and Kevin Lucas we not going to my most recent school. I mean, they couldn't be. After all, they were famous, and they probably wouldn't be able to go to a public school anyway. And I had also heard that the person who told me they went here, was a liar, but I never really believed that junk. And I was still sure that they didn't go here.

I walked into the building and saw teenagers all over. I had never seen so many kids in one school before, and this was only one high school. They all looked at me as I went to go get my schedule. I could feel my heart beating. Going to a new school always made me nervous, and believe me, I was. "Thanks," I said to the person who gave me my schedule and walked away. I looked up at the clock and saw that I had three minutes until my first class. All of the sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair. "Hey, you must be new here, I'm Stella." she said and held out her hand for me to shake. I grabbed it and shook it. "Yup, I'm Alyssa, but most people call me Aly or Lyssa." I said, still feeling nervous. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I hope... actually, I know you'll have a great time here!" she said with a smile and it made me smile too. "Really? How do you know?" I asked, curiously. "Oh, well, let's just say that there's somethings around here that might surprise you." she said and walked away, waving as she turned the corner. I waved back and felt a little confused about her response. _What did she mean by that? _I thought and walked to my first class.

I walked into the room and over to the teacher's desk. I handed him my paper and he read it. He stood up and said, "Attention!" I looked at him. "Class, we have a new student. I'd like to introduce Ms. Alyssa Towne." I looked at everyone and tried to wave and not act like I was dying of stage fright. I'd always had a problem with being the center of attention. Some people waved, some just completely ignored me. And that made me feel a little better. I walked over to an empty seat in the middle, next to a kid who looked like he was about to explode. He was jumping in his seat, constantly looking up at the clock. I just rolled my eyes and sat down, not looking at him.

As I sat there, constantly staring at my computer screen, the teacher brought up something about running your own site. Why would I need to run my own site? I had nothing good to use for running a site. And beside, I was only 19. What was I going to do with a site? I rolled my eyes at the thought and looked back at my computer.

Then all of then sudden, the bell rang and I got up from my seat and walked out the door. But as I turned the corner, someone walked past. I felt his shoulder brush up against mine. I looked to see who it was, but I couldn't see his face so I looked away and forgot it. Next was Lunch.


	2. First Met You

I pulled out a brown paper bag from my backpack and opened it up. My mom was big on taking bagged lunches to school instead of buying it there. I never really cared. Only 'cause she made the best lunches! I stuck my hand inside and pulled out a pastic container with a blackberry jelly and peanut butter sandwitch in it. I opened it, taking it out and laying one of the halves on a napkin. But just as I was about to take a bite, I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked up and saw a familier face. I thought for a little bit, then remembered who it was. "Oh hey, Stella, right?" I said and she nodded. She sat down beside me and looked at my food, smiling like she wanted some. "Here," I said and handed her the other half. "Good." she said once she took a bite. "So, hows your day been so far?" she asked, sounding curious of what I'd say. "It's been pretty good. By the way, what did you mean about those 'surprises' you told me earlier?" I asked, making air quotes when I said the word surprises. She swallowed her food and set the sandwitch down. "I know I really shouldn't be telling you this, and it's probably gonna get to me later, but let me just say that..." she started to say, but then her phone went off. "Hold on," she said and answered it. I waited for her to finish, taking a bite of my half. "Um, I gotta go." she said and stood up. "Wait!" I said, trying to stop her. "What aren't you supposed to tell me?" I asked. "I'm sorry, I can't right now. I'll tell you later!" she said and ran off. I plopped back down in my chair and messed with the crust on the bread.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" I heard someone say from behind. "No, it's fr... free." I said as I turned around and saw who it was. "Oh my Jonas, it's, it's you!" I said, amazed at my veiw. It was the one and only, Joseph Adam Lucas. "Cool." he said and walked to the otherside, sitting down across from me. My mouth just hung opened, and I was unable to make words. He looked up at me, studying me. "Are you new?" he asked and I nodded nervously. "Oh, well that explains a lot." he went on. "But thats okay, everyone gets freaked out when they see me." he said and made his famous cool guy smile. It made me smile back. "I just can not believe you actually go here!" I said, feeling stupid for having said what I just said. I rolled my eyes at myself and tried not to act stupid. "Yeah, well you'll get used to it." he said, trying to calm me down. I nodded. Then the bell rang. My smile turned into a frown and he stood up. "Well, I guess I'll catch ya later?" he said and I nodded as fast as I could. "Great, see ya." he said, smiled, and walked off. And once he was no longer in sight, I let out a huge sigh and got up from my seat.

Once my next class was over, I went searching for Stella. I could not believe that she never said anything about them! I mean, obviously she didn't want me to freak out, which I did, but she could have at least warned me, that way I wouldn't have freaked so much. There she was. Talking to a short haired brunette. I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "Hey Aly, what's up?" she said with a smile on her face. "Oh, not much, just that I ran into," I leaned in to her and whispered, "Joe Lucas!" I said, not having much of a smile on my face. She stepped back a little and looked at me funny. "How could you not tell me?!" I asked, feeling a little frustrated. "Actually, I was going to tell you during lunch, but then I got a call and had to go." I gave her a look that said, "That is so unbelievable." She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "It was a fashion emergency!" she said defensivly. "A fashion emergency? Who would possibly have one of those?" I asked her, like she was just making it up. All we could wear at school was plaid anyway. "I'll have you know that I am the Jonas' personal designer." she said proudly, putting her hands on her hips and smiling. "You are?" I said in shock. Did this girl really make clothes for Joe, Kevin, and Nick? "Yeah, I am." she said, making her point. I nodded. "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before. So, can I like make it up to you? Wanna go shopping?" she asked, trying to make me be nice. And I had to admit, it was working. "Fine. But, you have to introduce me to the boys." I said and she nodded. "Meet me at the mall at 3:00." she said and I nodded. Then the bell rang and I walked off to my next class.

She was trying to be nice, and believe me, inviting the new kid to go shopping with you is really nice! And since I was going to meet Jonas, I was going to need to look good too.


	3. Because He's Your Friend

It was five minutes until three, and I was already waiting at the mall. I wanted to find something perfect just to meet the boys, and Stella was going to help me, I mean she was their personal stylist after all. But you know what really surprised me; is the fact that she was actually letting me meet them. Maybe it was because she was just trying to be nice to 'the new kid'. Or maybe she was just playing me, trying to get me amped up for it, then when I'm least expecting it, BOOM, she blows up my dreams like a balloon that was popped by a needle at the fair. Now I was questioning myself, and I didn't know who to believe; My own judgement, or someone that I'd just met.

"Hey," I heard and turned around to see Stella walking towards me. I stood up and half smiled. "Hey," I said back. "You ready?" she asked. "Yeah, but I just wanna know one thing," I said. "Are you just doing this because you feel sorry for the "new kid"? I need to know." I said, making air quotes around the words 'new kid'. She pressed her brows together and opened her mouth slightly. "Look, I feel bad for not telling you sooner, and I know you're mad at me, so I'm just trying to make it up to you." she said, sounding so serious and true. "Well, thanks." I said and smiled again. "No problem." she said and we walked off.

I actually had to admit it, but shopping with Stella Malone (I learned her last name from the couple hours we spent talking) was a lot better than I thought. She was actually really nice, and a total fashionista! She helped me pick out the perfect outfit, and I looked like a hottie in it, if I do say so myself. I guess you could almost say she's my new friend, and I needed a friend. And three more wouldn't hurt. Yes, I'm talking about Jonas, who else?

"Alyssa," I heard and turned to see Stella standing beside me. "What flavor do you want?" she asked. "Um, I'll have peanut butter." I said and Stella looked at the man behind the counter. We stopped at the ice cream shop for some frozen yogurt. "Thanks," we said as they handed us the cups and started walking down one of the many sidewalks in New Jersey.

"So, who do you like?" she asked so randomly. I looked at her and said, "What?" She rolled her eyes and looked at me. "I mean which JoBro do you like?" she said and took a small spoon full of her frozen vanilla yogurt. "Oh I don't know? I don't really pick favorites." I said, trying to make it sound convincing. I had totally picked my favorite two years ago. She looked at me with that face that says, "I know you're lying. Everyone has a favorite." I looked away and said, "Alright, fine. I do have a favorite." I looked back at her and she was smiling. "I knew it! So?" she said, acting really excited. I rolled my eyes. "Joe." I said and her smile faded. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing. I'm perfectly fine. Why would you ask?" she said and I saw her frozen yogurt spilling out of her cup. "Oh, no reason, just that." I said and pointed to her over flowing mess. She looked at it and threw it away in a near by trash can. "Look, I know that Joe and I are not dating or anything like that. It's just, Joe is my best friend, and I want the best for him." She said with a serious look on her face. I knew she didn't like the fact that I had a crush on Joe, but there was nothing I could do about it. "Stella, I'm sorry this upsets you, but it's not like I can just get over him like that!" I said and snapped my fingers to make my point. "I know, I know. Just please don't tell him you like him. Please." she said and made a puppy dog face. I groaned and said, "Fine! But only because he's your best friend."


	4. A Promise Is Hard To Make

As we continued our walk down to the Lucas' house, Stella informed me about the many things I needed to know about, like; their pet peeves, least favorite and favorite things, cousins, mom and dad, little brother and body guard. I was now scared to even go near them. Their body guard, that I'd been told, was huge! They called him 'Big Man' and he was like a ninja, ready to attack anyone who tried to touch any member or family member of Jonas. But, I was also told that he was harmless, that he wouldn't hurt a fly. But I had my doubts.

Once I saw the Lucas house, I flipped out. It was an old firehouse. I obviously hadn't been too involved in the news lately, so I had no way of knowning they lived here. "Wow, and I thought my house was nice!" I said and Stella laughed. "Yeah, you'll get used to it."

Stella opened the door and walked in, me following after. "Hey Stella," I heard a familiar voice. I wondered which boy it was. "Hey Joe," I heard Stella say. I rolled my eyes and continued to listen. "Hold on one sec." she said and walked back over to me. "Remember, dont freak out!" she whispered loudly into my ear and walked back into the house. I nodded to myself and tried to stay calm. _Just relax Aly, you can relax._ "I'd like you guys to meet someone." she said and motioned for me to talk in. I took in a deep breath and made my way inside. "This is Aly, she's new here." Stella pointed to me and they smiled. "Hey," Nick and Kevin said. "Hi," I struggled to say back. Joe stood up from the bar stool he was sitting on and walked over to me. "Yeah, I remember you. We met at lunch." he said and stuck out his hand. Did he want me to shake it? I grabbed his hand and tried to shake like a normal person "Yeah, it's me!" I said and laughed. "So Aly, where are you from?" Kevin asked and walked closer. "I'm from New York." they nodded. "So, how old are you?" Joe asked and grinned at me. I felt myself blushing and I knew I was turning red. "I'm..." I started but Stella cut me off by saying, "Hey, why don't we all go upstairs and talk?" We all nodded and the Jonas boys led the way. But as we walked up the steps, Stella tugged on my backpack and I almost fell. "What are you doing? I told you not to flirt with him!" she whispered loudly at me again. "Stella, I swear I'm not doing anything!" I whispered back in defense. She let go of my backpack and said, "Fine, come on!" and we walked upstairs.

Ok, now I was officially scared of Stella. She was deffinately protective of Joe and didn't like it when other girls hit on him, even though I wasn't at all. And I can say this honestly, because I wasn't.

We all sat down in the Lucas sitting area and chatted, Stella not letting me talk because she thought I would try something. For some reason, I just wanted to slap her for not trusting me, even though I wanted to flirt with him so badly. But I was trying to be nice, and nice people don't flirt with other peoples best friends.

"So, who's hungry?" Joe asked, but before I could even say a word, Stella butted in and said, "No thanks." even though I was hungry and it was nice of him to ask, but Stella was not acting very nice if I do say and I know the reason why I wanted her gone, because she was ruining my day with the guys!

"Stella, can I talk with you, alone?" I said and stood up. She nodded and got up, following me into another room. "Stella, what is wrong with you?!" I yelled in a whisper. She pressed her brows together like she didn't know what I was talking about. "What do you mean?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and balled my hand into a fist. "You are acting so rude! You wont even let me get one word in. Do you honestly think I'm going to try to flirt with him just to ruin _my_ day?". She crossed her arms and looked away. She was obviously sorry for being so mean to me, but she didn't want to admit it. "Just please let me saying something for myself!" I said and made my puppy dog face at her. "Fine!" she said and I smiled. We walked back over to the guys and talked for what seemed like hours.

And then out of nowhere, it came time to leave. "I had an amazing time!" I said to the guys. "Thanks for probably one of the best days of my new life in New Jersey, I know I'll never forget it." "Well, we're glad you had a great time! And it was fun to have you around." Joe said and smiled. I smiled back and turned around to walk out the door. "Bye." I said and waved.

"Stella, you are like my new best friend!" I hugged her and she started to giggle. "I know, I'm pretty awesome!" she said and smiled. I rolled my eyes and we walked back to my house.


	5. Don't Break It

"I still can't believe you live right across the street from me!" I said to Stella and she just smiled. "Hey, if you need anything else, just give me a call." she handed me a piece of paper and I nodded as she crossed the street. "Thanks!" I yelled to her and she waved, walking inside her home and closing the door behind herself. I walked inside mine and closed my door aswell.

I walked up my huge staircase and turned left to my room. I opened the door and stepped inside, letting the light from the window warm my face. I was in such a good mood, meeting Jonas helped with that , of course. But something else was causing my happy-warm-loving feeling all over my body.

I laid down on my bed and wiggled my wist. "What the..." I looked at my arm and saw nothing. My eyes widend and I got up from the bed. My bracelet was missing. The bracelet that my oldest sister Natalie gave to me before she went off to college last year. Natalie was like my best friend and I wore that bracelet every single day after she left. Now it was gone and I had no idea where it was! _Knock. Knock._ I thought for a little bit, then realized it was probably Mom. I rolled my eyes and ran downstairs. "I'm Coming!" I said and got to the bottom of the steps.

I opened the door and said, "Mom, did you forget your keys, again?" but then realized it wasn't my mother standing outside on my porch, it was Joe Lucas. "Um, I'm not your Mom, but maybe you can tell me if this is yours?" he said and held up a sparkling gold bracelet. A smile came across my face and I nodded. "Where'd you find it?" I asked. "On my couch." he said and smiled. His smile was amazing. "Oh, please come in." I said and he walked inside. "Here," he placed the bracelet in my hand and walked into the living room.

"Nice place you got here!" I heard him yell from a distance and ran over to him. I looked around my house and laughed a little. "Really? 'Cause last time I checked, which was about half an hour ago, yours was much nicer." I said and grinned. "Hey, you don't have to be rich to live in a nice house." he said. "Very true. Hold on." I said and ran into the kitchen for some lemonade.

I walked back into the living room with two glasses of lemonade and nudged Joe on the arm. "Thanks." he said and took one. "So, thanks for bringing back my bracelet. I don't know what I would have done if I'd actually lost it." I said, sitting down on the couch. "You're welcome and if you ever need anything, just give me a call." he smiled and took a sip of lemonade.

I felt my heart pounding, butterflies in my stomach and the urge to kiss him on the lips was almost uncontrolable. Wait a minute! I promised Stella I wouldn't flirt or try to make a move on Joe and when I make a promise, it usually stays that way, unless that person never told me to promise then I usually don't keep it. But since Stella made me promise, I had no other choice but to stay as far away from Joe as I possibly could.

I set my glass on the coffee table and stood up. I was not prepared to say what was coming next. "Joe, look," I said and he looked up at me. "I appreciate you bringing me my bracelet, but you have to leave." I bit my lip, worried that he might get mad or never speak to me again. He had a confused look on his face and said, "What do you mean?" I took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears and said, "I made a promise to someone and I'm going to keep it. I'm sorry." He set his glass down and crossed his arms. 'Aly, I don't understand. What is going on?" he said. I felt a tear run down my cheek and I covered my face. "Please Joe, just leave." I said and ran up to my room crying.

I jumped on the bed and buried my face in my pillow. I heard the front door close and laid on my back. This was turning out to be a horrible first day.


	6. If He Only Knew

[Joe's P.O.V]

After having Aly tell me that I had to leave because she made a promise to someone and had to keep it, I did. I had no idea why or who she made a promise to that would keep her from talking to me, but it was driving me nuts.

I walked across the street to Stella's house and instantly smelled sugar cookies. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Hi Joe," Mrs Malone said when she saw me. "Hey Mrs. Malone, is Stella home?' I asked. She nodded and said, "She's in her room." "Thanks." I said and walked inside, heading upstairs to Stella's room.

"Knock, Knock." I said and pushed the door open. "Hey Joe, come in." Stella said. She was laying on her bed in a pair of PJ's I bought her for her birthday a couple of years ago. I walked in and sat down on the end of the bed. "Hey, i don't mean to bother you, but do you know what's wrong with Aly?" I said and she looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well, I was just at her house returning her bracelet that she must have dropped in our house and when we started just talking, she told me that she 'made a promise and had to keep it', but I had no idea what she was talking about and than she ran up to her room crying." I finished and Stella looked worried. "What's wrong?" I asked and she shook her head. "Nothing. Maybe I should talk to her?" she said and I nodded. "Thanks Stells." I said and got up from her bed.

[Stella's P.O.V]

Right after Joe closed my bedroom door and left, I got dressed and ran over to Aly's house. "Open the door!" I yelled, knocking like a crazy person. She opened it and I walked in. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked and wiped her eyes. I walked up close to her and said, "I can't believe you!" She pulled her head back and looked at me funny. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "You told Joe about that promise you made!" "I had to. Whats wrong with that?" she started walking into the living room.

"Joe was just over at my house. He told me that you said you 'made a promise and had to keep it"." she looked at me, a bit confused. "I'm happy that you're keeping it, but you almost blew it! Don't you realize that if Joe_ does_ find out, he'll be on you like maple syrup to a pancake. Stuck!" I said, emphasizing the word 'stuck". She just rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen with two glasses in her hands. My mouth hung open. "Joe was in here, drinking lemonade with you?" I asked and she nodded. "Were you flirting with him?" I asked and walked closer. "I was about to, but then you appeared in my head, so no, I didn't." I let out my breath and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I walked over to the table and sat down. "Look, I know you like Joe, but you cannot flirt with him because I'm inlove him." I said and realized that I'd said way too much. "You do?" she asked and walked over to the table. "Do what?" I said. "You love Joe?" "Joe? Why would I love Joe?" she looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Alright! Fine, I do. Is it that obvious?" she looked around and nodded with a grin on her face.

"I can't believe I'm not upset. This is so odd." she said and I nodded. "Stella, you have to ask Joe out." I stared at her and said, "Out?" she nodded and said, "Yeah, on a date!" she smiled and looked at me. "Aly, I can't." I said and stood up from the table. "What do you mean?" she said in an annoyed voice. I turned around and looked at her. "Joe is my best friend and I don't want to ruin that. Do you have any idea of what might happend to the band?" I said and she thought for a second. "But Stella, you love Joe! And who knows, maybe he feels the same way?" Aly put one hand on her hip and one hand on my shoulder. "You'll never know unless you try." I couldn't argue with that. "Alright," I nodded and hugged her. "Thanks Aly. You've been a good friend." I smiled and walked towards the door, grabbing my jacket as I left and made my way to the firehouse.


	7. Things Happen

[Aly's P.O.V]

After having Stella bardge into my house, yell at me, tell me she loves Joe and leave to tell him the truth, I realize just how complicating my life became. But I did get two good things out of it. My new friendship with Stella and meeting the guys. I knew if Stella really loved Joe as much as she did, then I didn't deserve him, but on the inside, I was sad because I knew that I couldn't ask him out or flirt with him anymore.

I was in the living room, sitting on the couch when I heard the front door close. I turned around and saw my Mom. "Hey Mom," I said and she smiled at me. "Hey Alyssa, what's up? How was school?" she said and walked over, sitting down beside me. "Oh, it was... really awesome! I even made a few friends." I said and her smile grew. "Oh honey, thats great! You'll have to bring them over sometime!" she said in her excited tone. "Yeah, you bet." I smiled and she patted my knee, standing up from the couch.

Sitting there, letting my mind run made me think. Mainly about everything that had happend today, but also about the choices that I made. Did I make the right ones? I stuck my hand into my pocket and felt something. I pulled it out and saw that it was the folded up piece of paper that Stella gave me with her number on it. I sighed and got up, running upstairs to my bedroom. "Hopefully shes done." I said to myself and dialed her number, waiting for her to pick up.

[Stella's P.O.V]

_Knock. Knock._ I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I was nervous, although I wasn't sure why. Joe and I had kissed before, but it was only once. The door opened and Joe appeared from behind it. "Hey Stells," he said, smiling at me. "Hey Joe," I said and walked in. "What'cha doing here?" he asked and I turned around. "Oh nothing, just thought I'd stop by." He nodded and walked towards me, sitting down at the table. "So, how did things go with Aly?" he asked. I was not expecting that. "Yeah, she's fine." I said and sat down. "Look Joe, I really don't know how to tell you this, only because we've never really talked about it, but" I looked him in the eyes and let it out. "I like you... more than a friend." he just stared at me. That wasn't always a good sign. "Um, Joe?" I tried to get a response. Nothing. "I completely understand if you don't feel the same way." I sat there, looking at him, feeling stupid for what I just said. Telling him how I felt was nerve racking, but not having him say anything back was horrible!

Then my phone went off. I told Joe to hold on and answered it. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Stella, did you tell Joe yet?" Aly? Why was she calling me, right now?! "Uh, yeah I did! Why are you calling me now?" "Oh, are you in the middle of something? So sorry! I'll talk to you later. Bye!" she said and hung up. I closed my phone and looked back at Joe. "You know, I'm just gonna go. Bye." I said and got up, walking towards the door. "Stella, wait!" Joe said and I turned around. He walked over to me and took my hand. I looked down at our hands, tangled together then back up to his eyes, our faces inches apart.

"I never expected this. I never knew you felt this way. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, looking at me with those gorgeous brown eyes. "Because I didn't want to wreck our friendship... or the band. I've held this back way too long and I need to know how you feel about us." I said and bit my lip. Suddenly, I felt his hands in my hair, pulling my closer to him. We kissed and nothing felt right.

He pulled away and stared at me, letting go of my face. He sat down on the couch and I sat down beside him. "Maybe nothing was supposed to happen." I said and he put his hands to his face. "Well, what are we gonna do now?" he asked. I sighed and said, "I guess... forget that this ever happend and move on. We can't really do much more." he nodded. "I'm sorry, Joe. If I'd known things would turn out like this, I woudln't have come over." I played with my sleeve and looked away from him. "It's not your fault. Things happen, right?" I nodded and hugged him. "Thanks for understanding, Joe. You rock!" I said and smiled. "So, we cool?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow?" I stood up and walked over to the door, him following behind. "You bet." he said and I held out my hand. We did our secret hand shake and I left.

I guess Aly was right. I never would have known that Joe and I weren't right for each other unless I asked. Well, that proves one theory; never doubt your friends.


	8. I Want To Ask You Something

[Aly's P.O.V]

I woke up the next morning with my phone still clutched in my hand and the same clothes I wore the day beofre were still on. I looked over at my clock and realized that it was 8:27 AM. I was gonna be late for school! I jumped out of bed and changed as quickly as I could. I looked in the mirror, just to make sure I was all dressed and looking nice then headed down stairs.

"Mom!" I said as I ran into the kitchen. "You didn't wake me up!" I pulled one of three pancakes off a plate and took a bite. "Sorry Aly, but isn't that why you bought that clock? So you wouldn't be late for school?" she said and smiled. "Mom, please!" I whined and heard a honk. "See ya!" I said very quick and ran out the door. "I'm coming!" I shouted to the bus driver and luckily he heard me. I got on, sighed and sat down in the third row from the front.

I got to school and headed inside, fixing my hair as I walked to my locker. I didn't have as much time to get ready as I would have liked, but it was my fault for staying up so late last night to work on my friend Jenna (who lives in New York) and her bands new video. She had sent me clips that her brother had taken with his camera and I, being my nice self, told her that I would do it, but didn't realize what time it was until I looked at the tiny clock on my computer sceen and read 12:57 PM.

"Hey Aly," I turned around and saw Stella standing in front of me. "Hey Stella, what's up?" I asked, feeling way more cool than I did yesterday. I'm gald that all I said was "What's up?" because I felt compeled to ask her about her "date" with Joe last night. "Not much, just going to make outfits for the boys later. What about you?" she asked with a smile. Appearently, things went well. "Oh, not much, just thinking about asking you how your date went!" I said and instantly covered my mouth. "Sorry, I've been holding that in all morning." I apologized. Stella laughed. "It's fine. And besides, Joe and I are just friends. Nothing happend so we're good." Wow. She didn't look upset at all. She must be telling the truth. "Well, uh, thats great?" she nodded. The bell rang and we walked our separate ways. "Oh, Aly!" I turned and Stella was looking at me. "Yeah," she ran back over and a smile came across her petite face. "Why don't you ask Joe out. I know things will go better for you. And don't worry, I'm not mad." she said and put her hand on my shoulder then ran off to class.

A look of confusion came over me. I couldn't see it, but I knew everyone else could. I shook my head and headed off to class.

Our History teacher, Mr. Bynes was going on and on about something I honestly wasn't paying attention to. I think it had something to do with... you know, I don't even care.

Then I got a text. It was from Joe. _How did he get my number?_ I thought and looked at it as Mr. Bynes looked away. "Hey, get a hall pass and meet me over by your locker. I have something to tell you. - Joe" I closed my phone and smiled. I raised my hand, trying not to scream from the excitment. "Yes, Ms. Towne?" he asked. "Could I get a hall pass? I have to use the restroom." I told him and walked up to his desk. He handed it to me and said that I needed to be back within 5 minutes.

I walked... more like ran through the halls to my locker. I turned the corner and saw Joe standing by it, just like he said he would. He glanced up from his phone and smiled. "Hey what's up?" I asked and leaned against the locker next to mine. "Look, I'm sure Stella probably already told you that things didn't work out so well last night," I nodded. "So I was kind of wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" he asked. I felt my heart beating faster, my palms getting sweaty (EW!) and my smile widening. "I... I would love that." I bit my lip. "Hows this Saturday sound?" he crossed his arms and shook his hair out of his face. "That sounds great!" I smiled. I looked down at my watch and saw that it had been four minutes since I left the class room. "Joe, I have to get back to class. Sorry!" I said and ran off. "See you Saturday!" I yelled quietly from a distance.

History was turning out to be better than I had expected.


	9. Lunch Meet

Once I got out of class I texted Stella. "You're never going to believe this... Joe just asked me out. I need your help with my outift. It's this Saturday. BTW, why were you so happy this morning? - Aly" I hit send and stuffed my phone back in pocket.

I headed over to the table where I usually ate lunch, but noticed four people already there. Then I realized who they were, minus one. "Is this seat taken?" I asked. Joe, Nick and Kevin looked up at me and smiled. "No, sit down." Kevin said and I sat down, drapping my book bag over the back.

I looked at the girl sitting next to Nick and was pretty sure I'd seen her around before. "Are you one of Stella's friends?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm Macy Misa." "Oh, you run that Jonas Fans site." I said. "Number one super Jonas fan to be exact!" she smiled proudly and looked at the guys. "Well, it's nice to meet you Macy. I'm Aly by the way. I hope we have the chance to get to know each other." I shook her hand and smiled back.

"So, where's Stella?" Nick asked. "I don't know? I thought she'd be with you guys." I thought for a little bit. Stella talked to me this morning, but I never saw her after that. I wonder where she went. "I'll text her." Kevin said. "I already texted her like 10 minutes ago, but she still hasn't replied." I said and Kevin continued texting. I looked over at Joe and noticed he was almost staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." he smiled and I looked away.

"What's going on?" Macy asked. I looked at her and said, "Um, I'm not quite sure." I started giggling and pulled my bookbag onto my lap. I opened it up and realized my lunch was gone. "My lunch is gone." I said and closed my bag. "And I was really looking forward to my banana muffin." I frowned and all three brothers started going through there bags. I looked at Macy and she just shrugged. "I've got a muffin." Kevin said. "I've got a banana." Nick said. "I've got a pudding cup." Joe said and I laughed. They all put there food infront of me and put there bags away. "Aw, thanks guys." I smiled and opened Joe's pudding cup.

"So, we're still on for Saturday?" Joe asked. "Absolutely." I smiled and the bell rang. "See ya." Joe, Nick and Kevin all said in unison, got up from the table and walked off to class. "You and Joe are going out?" Macy asked me as I stuck my finger in the vanilla pudding. I nodded. "You don't mind if I write this in my next blog post, do you?" I thought for a little bit. Would I really want to be famous right now? Would Joe be ok with it? Probably. "Yeah, I don't mind, but just don't let them know who I am. I'm not ready to be "known" yet." I said and made air quotes around 'known'. Macy nodded and stood up. "Thanks. Bye." she said and walked away.

I stuck my finger in the pudding once more and realized that I'd better head off to class before I get detention. I put everything in my bag, except the pudding cup and ran off to class.


	10. Look Like A Rockstar

After school was over, I waited outside for my Mom. Today we were going to look for some formal gowns. The only reason is because my Mom told me that there was an after party for the Grammy's tonight and I was going with her. Did I mention that my Mom worked for some of the biggest names in Hollywood? Well, thats awesome, except for the fact that I never got to meet any of them, until now!

We got to the mall and headed over to one of my Mom's favorite stores, _The Paris Design_. She always came here to get her outfits for red carpet events and after-parties.

I walked out of the dressing room and Mom stood up, checking it to make sure it fit right and looked good against my tanned skin. It was strapless, touched the floor and was very comfy.

"I'm not sure if I like this on you so much." Mom said and I rolled me eyes. I looked in the mirror and thought about what she just said, again. "Maybe you're right." I went back into the dressing room and tried on another one.

This one was grey, strapless, went about three inches above my knee and the layers under the band made my legs look a mile long. I walked over to the mirror and studied it, looking at all the little details on it, like; the sparkles in the layered fabric, the mint green and silver tint it made when you turned in the light. Plus, it looked great on me! This was it. This was deffinately the dress for me. "I love this one." I said and Mom walked up behind me, resting her hands on my shoulders. "I love it too." she said and smiled. "Now go change." I smiled back and went to change. Now it was Mom's turn to find the perfect outfit.

After Mom tried on two dresses, niether of which were right for her complection, she finally walked out in the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen her in. "Mom, you look... hot!" I said and she turned bright red. Was she embaressed to be called 'hot'? "I mean, you look beautiful." I smiled and she looked at herself in the mirror.

Since her hair was blonde and her skin was a light shade on tan, this dress looked like it was made for her. It cut just below the knee with a lace trim (Mom's favorite), the burgandy was perfect against her skin, a deep V-neck helped bring attention to her face and it fit like a glove. "You have to buy it." I insisted. She thought for a second, looking at it again. "Alright, I trust your opinion." she said and put her hand on my cheek then turning to the dressing room to change.

I guess it's true, what they say about picking things; third times the charm.

Mom and I left the store with our dresses, paid for, of course and walked out to the car. I noticed something from the corner of my eye. I looked in my bag and saw a single sparkle shining, almost like it was staring at me, trying to get my attention. I shook my head and hopped in, setting my bag on the backseat. I let out a sigh and layed my head against the head rest. Tonight, I was going to look hot!


	11. Until You're Mine

[Stella's POV]

Once I got home from school, I ran upstairs and threw my book bag on my bed which made my matress bounce. I quickly changed into shorts and a cami and hopped on my bed. I felt like throwing something at the wall, but wasn't sure why.

All of the sudden, my phone beeped, scaring me a little bit. I dug through my jeans pocket and opened it. 2 texts. One from Kev and one from... Aly? Then I remembered I had given her my number and she called me when I was over at Joe's, trying to explain how I felt, but she kind of ruined it.

I shook my head and opened Kev's text. "Hey Stels, where r u? - Kev" I took a deep breath and pressed my fingers to the keyboard. "I'm at home, Kev. Don't get all worked up. - Stels" I hit send and opened Aly's text. "You're never going to believe this... Joe just asked me out. I need your help with my outift. It's this Saturday. BTW, why were you so happy this morning? - Aly" Suddenly, I felt like screaming. I closed my eyes and texted her back. "Congrats. Yeah, sure. IDK? I guess I just was." I hit send once more and closed my phone, laying it on my night stand and falling down on my pillow. Why was I getting so mad over this? I was happy for Aly, but Joe was mine first!

I sat up and put my hands on my face. I felt like crying and eventually started to. I wiped my eyes and looked around my room, noticing all the photos of Joe and I, hugging, smiling at the camara, sometimes not, looking at each other. Then I got to my favorite. I stood up, walking over to it and pulling it from the poster board. I smiled and looked at it carefully.

-Flash back-

_Joe and I were at the park, the sun was just getting ready to set and we were both finally 16 years old. I had just gotten my braces off and I had a short bob with roots already starting to show. Joe kept telling me how awesome it felt to be another year older, while I on the other hand, didn't feel anything different, except for the self-consious puberty setting in._

_I was starting to get bored so I got up from the warm grass and ran over to the slide. I crawled up to the top and slid down. I got to the bottem and sat there for a few seconds until I was immediately pushed off. I fell to the ground and Joe jumped off the slide, helping me up from the ground. "You're bleeding." Joe said and started looking through his pockets, obviously searching for a band-aid. I touched my cheek and pulled my hand away, looking at the blood on my fingers. "Here," he said and touched my cheek, pressing the band-aid to it. His fingers were warm, yet calloused from playing guitar for four years. I smiled and he smiled back. We both walked over to the swings and sat down, moving back and forth._

_Joe finally stood up and walked behind me. He pulled out his camara and knelt down, trying to get level with my head. He held the camera infront of our faces and took the picture. "Let me see." I said and took the camera from his hand. I looked at the picture and smiled. "You look fine." Joe said and smiled, holding out his hand. I gave the camera back and our hands touched._

-End of flash back-

I pressed the picture back on the board and walked over to my bed, sitting down as I felt tears coming again. Joe was mine first and Aly was just taking him away. I needed to do something about this and fast.


	12. The Coffee Shop

**Wow. Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with other stories. I hope you get a chance to read those too. Please review. I would love to know what you think!**

* * *

[Aly's POV]

Mom and I arrived back home, exhausted and tired of walking on sore feet. "I can't believe how much fun that was." I said and Mom nodded as she sat down and kicked her shoes off. "Just wait until you're my age. Then it will be even better." We both laughed slightly and I ran upstairs to change.

I closed my door and heard my phone beep. I rolled my eyes and hit my forehead. "I knew I forgot something." I walked over to my nightstand and picked it up. I opened it and saw Stella had finally texted me back. "Congrats. Yeah, sure. IDK? I guess I just was." I tilted my head, looking confused at Stella's text. What was going on? "Come over at 12 AM on Sat. Oh, and Stella, please dont hide your real feelings. You can tell me the truth. -Aly" I smiled briefly and hit send.

As I set my phone back on my nightstand, I stood up and walked over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of my favorite sweat pants and a cute black cami. I pulled the dress over my head and slipped on my sweats and cami. I looked into my door length mirror and smiled, pulling my hair into a high bun.

I ran down stairs, pulling my hoodie from the coat rack. "Mom, I'm gonna go for a walk!" I yelled and she peered around the corner. "Don't stay out too late." she reminded me and I slid my feet into my sneakers. "No problem." I smiled and opened the door and walking out, closing it behind me.

I breathed in the familiar scent of freshly cut grass and roses from the neighbours yards. I smiled and started to walk down the sidewalk. I still didn't know why Mom hadn't bought any plants yet. I assume she's just been too busy with other things. I think she'll do it soon. As I stepped over a much needed fixed crack in the sidewalk, I kicked a stone. I pressed my brows together and looked back to last Saturday. I distinctly remember kicking that same rock. I shook my head and kept on walking. For as long as we'd lived here, -it's possibly been almost one month, give or take a few days- I've had a lot of time to learn my way around Wyckoff and find out there's a great coffee shop just two blocks away.

As I walked into the coffee shop, I could smell the freshly ground beans floating through the air. I smiled and walked over to the counter, waiting for someone to take my order. I was looking at my nails when someone said, "May I take your order?" I looked up and saw a tall, dark haired guy, probably at least 20. I smiled and noticed he had green eyes. They sparkled in the light. "Can I get a caramel latte," _And your number_. I thought as he smiled at me. He smile was amazing. Almost as amazing as Joe's. "Coming right up." he said and walked over to the machine. I walked over to a free table and sat down, fixing my hair and checking my make-up. Suddenly I realized, closing my compact mirror. _Why am I trying to look good for this guy? I'm going out with Joe tomorrow! _I thought and stuffed my compact back into my purse.

"Here you go," he said as he walked over and handed me my latte. "Here," I said and handed him the money. "So, I'm Aaron and you are?" he asked. I looked up at him and said, "I'm Aly or Alyssa." I smiled and took a sip of my drink, trying not to lead him on. "Well, Alyssa, are you free tonight?" he said and I almost choked on my caramel latte. I put my hand over my mouth and grabbed a napkin, wiping my face off. "Uh, wow. Thanks, but..." I tried to think of some reason why I couldn't go out with him. Something, anything! "I already have a boyfriend." I said and his smile faded. "Oh, thats cool." he said and walked away. Great! Now I was feeling bad for lying to him and to myself. Joe wasn't my boyfriend and I'm pretty sure he never would be.

I stood up, grabbing my latte and almost running out the door. I couldn't believe what I had just done. Aaron had the guts to walk up to me, ask me out and I turned him down because I was going out with Joe tomorrow. "Aly, you are such an idiot!" I yelled at myself, trying to walk away from the coffee shop as quickly as I could. I groaned, tossing my latte in a near by trash can. That's when I thought of an idea. It was going to kill me later, but I had to do it. It was only fair.

I quickly turned around and ran back into the coffee shop. "Aaron," I said loudly as he walked over to the coffee maker. I ran over, trying to catch my breath. "I am so sorry about what I said." I bit my lip. He didn't look at me, just the machine. "I didn't mean it. I just..." I took a deep breath, feeling eyes staring at my back. "I lied about having a boyfriend." he looked at me, setting the cup down on the counter. "And you think that's funny?" he asked, glaring at me with his green eyes. "No, no I don't. I only said it because I'm going on a date tomorrow with someone else. I didn't want to have to tell you that." I said, a worried look on my face. He shook his head slightly and looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" I asked and he looked back up. A confused look on his face. "That's not funny." he said and walked over to the cash register. "It wasn't supposed to be. I'm serious." I walked over as a guy came up to the counter to order. "Please, I feel terrible." he punched a key on the register and looked at me. "I get off in like 30 minutes. We can take a walk on the beach." I felt a smile inch on my face as I nodded. "Meet you there." I said and walked out. I shook my head and laughed. Two dates in one week. Am I amazing or what?


	13. Not What It Looks Like

**I am really bad. I'm so sorry to keep everyone waiting, although, not may I assume. Anyway, please enjoy this one and I hope you like it. Let me know what you think and I'll make up for it.**

* * *

I sat there, waiting and waiting. I thought I'd been there forever, but maybe that's because I ran to the beach right after he told me he would get off in thirty minutes and it's only been... 15. Was I anxious? Yes. Why? Because Aaron seemed like a nice guy and I wanted to give him a chance. Now I know this seems like a bad thing since I'm going out with Joe tomorrow, but sometimes you have to take a chance. And Joe will never know about this. I'll never tell him and no one will get hurt. Case closed.

The beach was beautiful this time of day. Only a few people were around and everything was so quiet. The ocean breeze hit me every few seconds, making me shiver. I rubbed my arms and dug my toes in the cool sand.

"Hi," I heard from behind and turned to see Aaron. I smiled and motioned for him to come over. He walked up and sat down beside me, resting his elbows on his tan knees. "I'm sorry... again." I giggled slightly and continued to rub my arms. "Are you cold?" he asked. "Just a little." I shivered again and he took off his hoodie, putting it over my shoulders. "Thanks," he nodded and looked out at the water. "I love coming here this time of day. Everything is so peaceful," he looked at me. "and beautiful." I felt myself blush and stood up. "Let's walk."

XXX

"Aaron, I know I've said it a million times already," I looked at him hoping this wasn't annoying him. "but I'm really sorry." he laughed. Why was he laughing. "You really need to stop that. I know you're sorry, believe me, I get it." he smirked at me and I pushed him slightly.

"I'm having a really great time. I'm so glad I... apologize," he laughed again. "I just hope you know that I _do_ have a date tomorrow." he nodded and stepped closer, grabbing my hand. I looked down, his hand wrapping mine. _What is he doing?_ I thought and looked back up at him. His face was only inches away from mine. _This is getting weird_. I thought again as he went in for the big kiss and put my hand between our faces. He jolted his head back and looked confused. "Aaron," I started. "you're a really, _really_ nice guy, but--" he cut me off. "I know, I know. You don't think of me that way." I was shocked. He actually knew what I was going to say. I nodded slowly and bit my lip. "Look, I'm sure there's one perfect girl out there just waiting for you to find her, but it's not me, I'm sorry." I took his hand and squeezed it. "I know you'll find _her_." I smiled and hugged him.

"Aly?" I instantly let go and turned to see Joe staring at me, hugging a boy I'd only known for less than an hour. He looked mad, worried, sad and heartbroken all at once. "Joe, you don't understand," I started. "I was just hugging him, I'm not dating him." I said, trying my best to explain. At this point, things weren't looking so good. "Is this the guy you're going out with tomorrow?" Aaron asked and I nodded. "Dude, you're the singer from that band that goes to Horrace Mantis." I rolled my eyes. _No way, like I didn't already know that. Thanks for pointing it out, mister obvious._"Aly, please tell me you're not going out with him because you don't want to go out with me." "Joe, I swear, I'm not going out with him." he took a breath. "And of course, I want to go out with you. What kind of question is that?" I crossed my arms then uncrossed them, noticing my over-dramatic display.

"Joe, you have to believe me. I'm not... cheating on you, I swear." I bit my lip. It was starting to hurt at this point and I needed to stop before I put a hole in it. "Alright... I believe you." he said and I smiled, walking over to him then turning back to Aaron. He looked sad. "Hey," I said, trying to make him look at me. He lifted his head and his green eyes met mine. "if you really want a girls attention, just be yourself. How else do you think I noticed you?" I smiled and waved as I walked away with Joe.

"Joe, I'm really sorry. I just felt bad for Aaron because I turned him down after he asked me out. You should have seen the look on his face." I said and pouted, trying to look like Aaron did, but turned out to look like my pout instead. Joe smirked and grabbed my hand. _Another hand-holding moment?_ I thought and smiled back, actually liking this one.


	14. The Truth Comes Out

**SORRY! You can say it, I am awful for making you wait SOOO long! I've been trying really hard to continue this, but I'm working on others stories aswell and didn't know how hard it would be. I guess I just get so addicted to FF's that I just keep making new ones and forget about the old ones that still aren't finished. Anyway, I just hope you all can forgive me! Please read and reveiw and tell me what you think!**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

[Joe's POV]

"I'm just glad you told me the truth. I've been in bad relationships before and I didn't want it to end like all the others." Aly nodded then suddenly gave me a shocked look as we sat outside the local Ice Cream parlor, sharing a hot fudge sundae on a warm Saturday afternoon. I was confused for a second then I finally realized what I said. "Uh, I meant... ok, so I don't know what I meant." she laughed and stuck her spoon in the melting ice cream. "Joe, you really surprise me sometimes." her gaze met mine and she smiled slightly. "Really?" she nodded and looked back down at her spoon. "Yeah. And I have to say... I kind of like it... like you..." she bit her lip and stared in my eyes. Her blue eyes were bright and loving, while mine were dark and mysterious, like she had explained.

I know I have never really gotten girls at all (that stereotype sometimes lives up to it's name), but something inside me has this weird feeling that Aly feels like we should be more than friends. I hadn't told her, but she was also mysterious, I mean, considering she is a girl, makes her all that much harder to understand. Where's the girl dictionary when you need it?

After we finished our shared sundae -my treat of course- we walked down to the pier near the Ice Cream parlor. The wind was starting to pick up and the sun was now hiding behind multiple clouds. I noticed Aly was shaking and put my jacket over her shoulders. She gladly accepted it and starred out at the water. The waves rocked back and forth, slamming against the shore. I suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. Just once, just to see what it felt like. But before I could, she pulled me from my thoughts.

"Summer's almost here. Are you excited?" she asked, glancing at me then quickly turning back to the water. "Yeah, I am. What about you?" she looked back at me and smiled. "Yeah... I am." I smiled back and she adjusted my jacket on her shoulders. "Joe?" she asked, her voice filled with question. "Yeah?" "I know this is totally random, but... are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I gave her a confused look. If we were thinking about the same thing, then how could her question be random from what we were just talking about? Was she not talking about what I thought she was? "I don't know... what are you thinking about?" I asked, curious as to what her answer would be, but doubtful it would be the answer I was hoping for. She tilted her head and took a breath, looking at me again. "Us. I mean... I know we're not dating yet or anything like that, but I can't help but wonder whether... you feel the same as me." I was shocked. I guess she was thinking what I was. "Well..." I started, trying to find the words to say. "Yes, I do."

[Stella's POV]

After leaving Aly's house, after I did her hair, helped her choose an outfit and did her make-up, I was absolutely exhausted. Who knew making someone look pretty for Joe could make a person so tired that she felt like sleeping with a bear. Aly was just lucky I didn't make her look as horrible as I felt about them dating. Although, she was naturally pretty, so she didn't need much make-up, but I could have made her look like a clown from the curicus. I still don't know why I agreed to help her. I was mad at her and I didn't want to help her, but I didn't want her to know I was mad, otherwise, she'd think something was up and I couldn't let that happen.

"Macy," I whined to my best friend, Macy as I layed on my bed with my phone pressed to my ear. "You just don't understand how mad I am. You know and now Joe knows, but now that Miss I-can-date-whoever-I-want is all over him, I just can't help but feel like ruining her life. I thought we were becoming friends." I could tell she was getting annoyed with me, but I mean, right now, who wouldn't? "But Stella, you told her she could date him." "I know. But I shouldn't have because I know they can't be together!" I whined again. "Are you sure of that?" she asked, using her correction voice. I thought about it. Joe was funny and so was Aly. Joe was adorable and Aly was gorgeous. They both love music and Aly even told me that she can sing and won second place in a singing contest, but that it was years ago. They we perfect for each other and I wasn't letting that happen. "Do you enjoy making me feel bad when you know you're right?" I asked and heard her groan. "Stella, you can't stop love, and even if it's not, you have to let it fall apart on it's own if it goes that way." "Wow Macy, you sound like a romantic novel." I joked, smiling at the ceiling. "I do read a lot of those, don't I?" she asked. "Macy, I was joking... but you do." I laughed. "Thanks. I guess I just needed to realize the truth. You're an awesome friend." "You're welcome." "Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed, sitting up and hugging my pillow.

Soon enough, I found myself running down to the pier where I hoped they'd be. Luckily they were. I ran up to Aly and saw her look my way. She smiled and waved. Joe looked back and saw me, smiling his amazing smile. _Please don't make that face when I've realized the truth._I thought to myself. "Hey Stella, what are you doing here?" Aly asked, looking as confused as I thought she would. "I need to talk with you." "Uh, ok?" I pulled her arm and we walked away from Joe. I had to tell her why I was here.

"Really?" she whispered loudly, but not loud enough for Joe to hear. I nodded. "Aly, I'm sorry. I know you like Joe and you know he's my best friend, but when you told me he asked you out, I just lost control. But I finally pulled myself back together and make you look amazing, even though I wanted to make you look like a curicus clown." Her mouth hung opened. "What?" "Again, sorry! So... do you forgive me?" I bit my lip, hoping she would. "I don't know, Stella." she sighed and looked at Joe then back at me. "Alright... I forgive you." I smiled and hugged her. "So, you really wanted to make me look like a curicus clown?" she asked, looking at her outfit and touching her face. I nodded and giggled. "But I didn't. Now go enjoy your date before I change my mind and decide to ruin it." she nodded and ran back over to Joe.

I smiled and walked away, waving at them as I left. "The things I do for friendship." I told myself and went back home.


	15. Lyrics For You

**************Ok, so I finally got around to updating. I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been pretty busy with other things online and off. I will try to update more often. But I must warn you, there maybe only three or four more chapters left. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the song I wrote for it! Please don't steal it. I worked hard on it! Thank you!**

* * *

[Aly's POV]

Ok, so last night was really weird. Stella interrupted my date with Joe (but she did it politely) and spilled that she was planning on "getting rid" of me. At first, I was completely freaked. But once she explained why she didn't, I kind of felt happy. It's actually pretty easy to figure out. Stella felt that since she's known Joe longer than I have, she deserved to have him. But when she figured out that Joe really liked me (he really likes me!) and that we had so much more in common than they did (which surprised me, because Joe and Stella have been friends for like ever!), it was as easy as that for her to come clean. But I also feel a little guilty. I guess this comes from knowing Stella even liked Joe and had to give him up because of me. Did I mention I love that girl?

"Aly's got a boyfriend! Aly's got a boyfriend!" my little 9 year-old cousin, Daniel shouted in sing-song as I ate breakfest with my Mom and my Aunt Kelsey. Apparently, Aunt Kelsey and Mom set up a little gettogether a few days ago and never told me. I was happy to see her and Daniel, but after they arrived, Joe came over and asked me if I wanted to go get a coffee with him. I really wanted to go, but I had to tell him I couldn't because I had family over. He gave me his "okay, see ya later", kissed me and left. But when I closed the door and turned around, I saw Daniel standing there behind me, shocked and his little mouth was hanging a mile open. I blushed and knelt down to him. "Don't you say anything!" I told him and he ran off into the kitchen where Mom and Aunt Kelsey were talking. "Aly kissed a boy!" he announced and I ran into the kitchen, feeling my face get hot. "Is that so?" Mom said and gave me a "you kissed a boy infront of your 9 year-old cousin?" look. Of course, that look could have stood for something else, but that's what happened so I'm guessing it's the only look for it. I bit my lip and nodded. Aunt Kelsey picked Daniel up and set him on her lap. "Oh, Aly's got a boyfriend. Is he cute?" Aunt Kelsey asked and took a sip of coffee. "Aunt Kelsey,_ Please_!" She set Daniel down and put her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I was just asking." she shook her head and turned to my Mom. "Aly, it's ok if your dating someone. But I would like to meet him now that I've found out about him." she glared slightly and took a sip of coffee. I nodded and ran up to my room.

Now Mom knew about Joe and I. About us dating. About us kissing... Wow that's weird! Now I just have to tell Joe and bring him over sometime, just so Mom can get a good look at him and let me know if he's good enough. _Ugh!_ I groaned as I pressed my pillow over my head. This is going to be harder than it sounds.

[Joe's POV]

"Wow." was the first thing I sad this morning as I woke up. _Wow._My date with Aly yesterday was... amazing. She's amazing, beautiful, talented and not to mention, a goofball. I never thought I could have that much fun with her or any girl for that matter. Yesterday was the best night of my life.

I quickly got dressed and headed over to Aly's to ask if she wanted to go grab a coffee with me. When I arrived, she told me she couldn't because she had guests over. I nodded, kissed her and left. At least I knew she wasn't lying. I saw a little kid behind her. And Aly told me she didn't have any brothers or sisters. I believed her. So I ran off to get myself a coffee and headed back home.

As I sat in our recording studio with Nick and Kevin, Aly came back to me. Actually, she never left my thoughts. And if I remember correctly, I think I had a dream about us getting married, but I know I'm not ready for that yet. "Joe, are you listening?" Nick asked and pulled me from my thoughts. "Sorry Nick, what were you saying?" I asked and set a song sheet on the table. Nick started to study me. "Are you thinking about Aly?" he asked. My eyes widened and my cheeks turned red. Nick showed a slight smile and turned to Kevin who said, "Looks like we've got a song coming on."

_[verse 1]_

_I bet you'd never have seen_  
_or guessed if I was fine._  
_from the way that you stare_  
_baby, you bring me to life,_  
_from the beat of your heart,_  
_to the rhythm of your voice._  
_baby, give me a chance,_  
_let me be your only choice._

_I don't wanna say goodbye, no_  
_I wanna make you mine._

_[chorus]_

_With you is where I wanna be,_  
_underneath the stars with you looking at me._  
_Holding you close, never letting go._  
_Girl, there's something you gotta know,_  
_I don't wanna miss you, no._  
_Never wanna miss you, oh._

_[verse 2]_

_Here I am, at home tonight,_  
_still thinking of you._  
_Wondering if I should call,_  
_just so I can listen to_  
_the sweet sound of your words,_  
_the way you make me think_  
_of how lucky I am _  
_that you even noticed me._

_I don't wanna say goodnight, no_  
_I want you by my side, yeah, yeah_

_[chorus]_

_Even when the sun is gone_  
_the stars will still be shining._  
_And when I see your eyes,_  
_I'll know I'm in heaven, yeah_

_I just can't miss you..._

_Ohhhh..._

_[chorus]_

_With you is where I wanna be,(right there)_  
_underneath the stars with you looking at me. (oh)_  
_Holding you close, never letting go._  
_Girl, there's something you gotta know,(oh)_  
_Baby, I don't wanna fall (no)_  
_I don't wanna miss you at all, no._  
_(I don't wanna miss you)_

_Ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh yeah_  
_(Never wanna miss you)_  
_Ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh yeah_  
_(Never gonna miss you)_

We finished writing it down and Nick padded my back. I looked over at him and he had a _huge_ grin on his face, which, I didn't see often. "Thanks for letting us use your love for music." Nick said as I handed him the sheet music. I laughed and shook my head. "No problem. But I'd better get credit for this." I wagged my finger at him and he laughed this time. "Yeah, of course, Joe. Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes and went downstairs.

"_Yes_!" I heard from the living room. I walked over and saw Frankie playing on the xbox. I shook my head and quietly snuck up behind him. "Boo!" I yelled and Frankie jumped off his chair. "Joe! That wasn't cool." he frowned and I tousled his hair. "Expect the unexpected." I told him and headed back into the kitchen.

As I dug through the fridge, I found myself humming the song I just wrote with my brothers. We decided to call it, _Don't Wanna Miss You. _We chose this name for two reasons; one: that's what the songs about. Not wanting to miss the person who makes you love, and two: it just sounded catchy, plus, it's what's said in the song so, there you go. I finally pulled out an apple and took a bite. "Joseph," I turned to see Mom walking into the kitchen with a bag of groceries from the store. "Don't eat too much before dinner. I'm making barbacue chicken and salad." I nodded and headed back upstairs to think for a while.


	16. Let's Go Surfing

**I am SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated for like what three weeks? I don't know, but I'm really, really sorry! I hope you all can forgive me with this chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reads this and I hope I haven't made you leave because of my forgetfulness. So, enjoy and THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Jonas Brothers, anything from JONAS or anything mentioned in this story, (except for the main character, Aly, because I do own her) because if I did, I would be the single most happy girl in this whole entire world!**

* * *

"Stella! Wake Up!" I opened my eyes to see Aly bent over my bed, practically shaking the life out of me. "What?" I shouted, now feeling like a rag doll. She let go and sat down on the edge of the mattress. "Uh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come and hang out at the beach with Joe, Nick, Kevin and me." She bit her bottom lip and picked at her blueberry finger nail polish. I rolled my eyes and instantly realized. "Aly, how did you get in here?" I asked, noticing how grumpy I sounded. I pushed my covers down and swung my feet over the edge. "Your Mom let me in. She told me I could come right up." I looked at her then stood up. _Thanks Mom._ I thought. _Thanks for letting Aly wake me up!_I walked over to my closet and pulled out a plain white tee and short shorts. "So?" I turned and faced Aly. I raised my eyebrows. "Are you coming?" she asked and stood from the bed. "Of course. You should have already guessed." I said, waving around the shirt and shorts. She rolled her eyes. "K, well, see ya downstairs!" she happily cheered and ran downstairs. "I _have to_ get a lock." I told myself and changed my clothes.

"You ready?" I asked as I walked down the stairs. Aly was sitting on a chair by the kitchen table, studying her, now half gone, finger nail polish. She glanced up and gave me a quick nod. I pulled my beach bag onto my shoulder and we headed out the door.

"I _still _can't believe you own a Mustang." I repeated for the tenth time to Aly as we headed down to the beach. "I know, but my Mom said I could pick any car from the lot and I just _had to_have this one!" she said and ran her fingers across the top of the windshield. The top was down and the breeze was just right. I nodded with a smile and layed my head on the head rest.

Two minutes later, we arrived. Aly popped the trunk and stepped out of her car. I stepped out and closed the door behind me. "Ok, I got all my stuff." Aly said as she walked over to me. "Great. Let's go." I said and we headed down to the sand. "So, where do you think they are?" Aly asked. I looked around as I pressed my finger to my chin. "Uh," I smiled. "I think that's them." I told her and pointed to the three of them running around in their trunks, playing a game of football. I shook my head and we walked over. "Hey guys," I spoke and they all turned to look. Kevin tossed the ball to Nick and ran over to Aly and I. Nick and Joe followed. "Hi girls," Joe said in his still flirty voice. "how are you doing on this beautiful day?" I looked at Aly and she gave me that "I'm sorry" shrug. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Joe. "Uh, it's been good." I smiled and went to lay out my beach towel.

[Aly's POV]

I watched Stella run over to the boys towels and throw hers down next to theirs. I turned back to Joe and smiled. "So, how have you been?" I asked, glancing out at the water every now and then. "Well, it hasn't been long since we last hung out, but I've been good." He laughed and I couldn't help laughing back. "So," I said loud enough for Kevin and Nick to hear. "what do you guys have planned for us?" "Anything you want." Joe stared at me and reached for my hand. He took it and intertwined it with his. I smiled and we walked over to the others.

I wasn't sure, but I couldn't help feeling guilty for dating Joe around Stella. I know she told me she was fine with it, but something deep inside me just kept shouting: DON'T DO IT!

I sat in front of Joe on his beach towel as he rubbed sunscreen all over my back. I had a tendency for getting burnt and I didn't need it now. "Almost done." he said and I frowned. I didn't want him to stop. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy it while it lasted. "Okay." he said and I turned around with open eyes. "Thanks," I smiled as he handed me the tube of sunscreen. I put it in my bag and layed down. Joe did the same and grabbed my hand.

"What do you think about surfing?" My eyes widened and I looked around. Was Joe serious? I hadn't surfed a day in my life. "Really?" I asked, probably looking more scared than Stella. "Well, you don't have to-" "No," I said, interrupting him. "I'll try. I've always wanted to." And that was the truth. I'd always thought it looked so fun, but always thought I couldn't do it to save my life. Hopefully I was wrong.

[Joe's POV]

"No! No! No!" Stella screamed in a panic. "I am NOT doing that. I'll break something!" she ran back over to her towel and sat down, then started flipping through a magazine. I rolled my eyes and turned to Aly. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed the board I gave her to use.

After teaching Aly the basics, she told me she was ready. "Now, can you swim?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking out at the water. "Of course I can. I didn't take two years of water aerobics for nothing." she put her hands on her hips and I laughed. "What?" she looked confused. I shook my head and said, "Nothing. Okay, let's go." I grabbed my board and she grabbed hers. We headed out to the waters edge and waded in. Once the water was halfway up Aly's stomach -she was shorter than me, which meant the water only came up to the waist band of my trucks- I had her get on her board. I couldn't help but stare at her in the bright red two piece she had on. She looked... dare I say it... hot.

"Now if I go under and don't come up for at least twenty seconds, you'll jump in and save me, right?" she asked. "Of course I will." I reassured her. "Good." "Okay," I said as I looked behind us. "There's a small swell coming. Perfect for a beginner." I looked back at her and smiled. "Get ready to lay down." she nodded and the waved took her away from my reach. I watched as she did exactly what I told her: lay down, grab the board and stand up. But 2 seconds after she stood, she went tumbling into the water. Her board flipped and landed upside down. I waited for her to come back up, but she never did. I started to panic, but calmed myself fast. I swam over to her board and dove under, seeing blood floating in the water. I swam down farther and spotted her, unconscious. I grabbed her waist and held her next to me. As soon as I got to the surface, I saw Stella, Nick and Kevin waving their arms and yelling. I swam to shore and carried Aly onto the sand. "What happened?" Stella shouted as she ran over, looking as worried as she did when I fell three summers ago and hit my head so hard, I was knocked out for ten minutes. "She fell. I think she hit her head." I checked her pulse and noted that she was breathing. "She's just unconscious." I said and everyone let out their breath.

Five minutes later, she woke. "Ouch." she yelled and grabbed her head. I started digging through Aly's bag -I was looking for a bandage, not snooping- and found a First-Aid kit. I opened it and pulled out some disinfectant. I rubbed it along the gash and was surprised when she didn't flich. I let it dry and put on the bandage. "You okay?" I asked as I watched her slowly sit up. "Yeah, I think. But I've got a major headache." she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of Advil. She pulled out two tablets and opened a bottle of water. "Was I that bad?" she asked. I was confused. She closed her eyes and opened them. "I mean at surfing." she screwed the cap back on the bottle and set it down. "No, you were actually really good," she smiled. "except for that nasty fall." I pretended to shiver in disgust and she lightly punched my arm. "You were really good." "Thanks."


	17. LoveBirds

**Finally! The 17th chapter! I can't tell you how much fun this story has been for me, but also how much time it's taken to even get this far. I am so happy to be posting this, but I can't wait to finish it. So, enjoy, review and THANK YOU!**

* * *

"Thank you." Aly whispered as we sat together, wrapped in each other as Nick finally got the fire going. I looked down at her and gave a confused look. "For what?" I asked and Nick sat beside Stella and Kevin. "Thank you for saving me." she smiled. "I know you probably weren't looking forward to it, but I'm glad you did it anyway." She smiled and for the first time, I noticed her glowing. Her skin was tan and smooth and as silky as could be. "You're welcome." I said and held her tighter.

"The new official lovebirds of Jersey." Nick teased us and had a long laugh with Kevin. Stella, on the other hand, didn't see the humor in it like they did. She almost seemed... sad. If there was something I was missing, could someone yell it to me right now? "Joe," I looked away from Stella and down to Aly. "could we talk for a sec?" she seemed to sense what I was thinking about Stella and gave me a concerned and worried look. I nodded and we both stood up.

"I don't know how to say this, but... I think Stella still likes you." I pressed my brows together, feeling surprised. "What? Are you sure?" I asked, she nodded and wrapped her sweater around herself. "Joe, I know you and Stella both said there was nothing there... but that doesn't mean you two don't like each other more than friends. I think Stella is getting jealous of me spending so much time with you and to be honest, I wouldn't blame her." This is the moment where I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to make sense of it all. Stella still liked me, Aly and I were dating. Stella was jealous of Aly and I was in the middle of it all. "Look, Joe," Aly stepped closer and touched my arm. "maybe it would be best if... we didn't date right now... just for Stella's sake, you know?" I let out my breath and slowly nodded, even though I didn't want to, I was doing it for my best friend. "Come on." Aly said and we headed back to the others.

[Aly's POV]

If you asked me who I was dating, I'd say, "Joe, but we're not dating-dating, we're just not dating at the moment to keep a good friend from getting jealous." And if you asked me why, I'd say, "It's a long story and you don't want to hear it".

It was now after 8:30 PM and we all decided it was getting late. As we headed back to our cars, Stella stopped me and pulled me to the side. "Aly, if you want to ride home with Joe that's fine with me." she said and caught up to Nick and Kevin while I stood there with a stupid expression on my face. Stella actually _wanted_ me to be with Joe? She must be more jealous than I thought.

So here we are, Joe and I driving in Joe's car and headed back to my place. I knew I'd ruin the drive home moment, but I was so confused, I needed an answer. "Joe, I think Stella is going crazy." he turned to me and gave a look of confusion then turned back to the rode. I continued. "She told me I could ride home with you." I finally spotted my house and Joe parked his car against the curb. He shut off the engine and turned to me. "Aly, maybe... maybe Stella's not inlove with me anymore, maybe she just misses hanging out with me like we used to." I laughed slightly and padded Joe's hand on the seat. "Joe, Stella likes you, _believe_ me. I can't tell you how many times I heard her go on and on and on about you. Before we... uh, you know, I would have been scared to date you around her, but now... now I just feel guilty."

It was that moment when I realized Joe and I wouldn't work out if Stella was still inlove with him, which I was pretty sure was true. "Maybe I can talk to Stella. You know, get the real truth out of her?" I nodded and looked down at my hand on his. "I should go." I said in almost a whisper. And right that second, Joe lifted my head and leaned toward me, pressing his lips to mine. His left hand held my chin and I moved my right hand up to his face, resting it on his cheek and then running it through his hair. Then I realized what we were doing. I pulled away and covered my mouth like I'd just done the worst possible thing. "I'm sorry." Joe said, quick to noticing my expression. "It's ok. I guess we both just got caught up in the moment, right?" he nodded and looked away. I looked down and noticed my hand still on his. I quickly pulled away and grabbed my bag. "I should go." Joe looked back at me and nodded. "Bye." I said and surprised myself by leaning in and giving him one last kiss on the cheek before climbing out of his car. He waved and started the engine, pulling farther and farther away from me.


	18. Something I Have To Say

**HEY! Chapter 18 is finally up! I hope you all enjoy it and thank you once again for sticking with me on this story. I love you all! Also, I'm going to be switching a lot between characters so watch out for the signals.**

* * *

"Mom, it's been a week, I'm sure he's still very busy." I shoved a spoonfull of cereal into my mouth and leaned back in my chair. Mom was all excited because I had finally told her about Joe and I five days ago. She seemed concerned at first, but once I told her that I really, _really _liked him, she got all happy on me. Of course now, she's just being annoying.

Mom walked over to the table and sat across from me, setting a bowl of Corn Pops down on the table and taking a sip of her tea. Her eyes looked slightly puffy from obvious lack of sleep from two nights ago and her hair was a mess. But yet, she looked so awake and fresh. "Sweetheart, I know you don't want to hear it again," I rolled my eyes and took another bite. No, I didn't really want to hear it for the seventh time this week. "but I think you and Joe should talk, I really do. I think Joe misses you a lot." I sighed and nodded as she was once again, proving me right. I should have seen this coming, I really should have. She knows what to say and how to say it all the time. "Alright." I finally spoke and a huge smile crept across her face. I let out a brief laugh and stood up. "I set out somethings on your bed to wear." she announced and I shook my head, heading upstairs to freshen up.

[Stella's POV]

"Stella, I can tell you're jealous." Macy said and gave me that "I know I'm right" look. My eyes widened and my mouth hung open at what she said. "That is... so _not _true." But once I said it, I knew it didn't sound believable. Macy raised her brows and for the first time, looked as mature as an adult. "Ok, maybe it's a little true," she rolled her eyes and sighed, scooting closer to me and rubbing my shoulder. "Stella, I'm sorry, but you do get jealous very easily." I looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "But that's why we love you." She hugged me and eventually we both started laughing about the whole thing.

It finally got to the point where I could breathe again. I had no idea why I was laughing, but it felt good to let it out. And talking with Macy helped me get out all my built up anger and jealously over Joe and Aly. I rested my head my the back of the couch and sighed, looking over at Macy. Her big brown eyes telling me that she was all ears. "I know I'm always going to have feelings for Joe, but... I guess I just need to let Joe and Aly happen, right?" Macy thought for a moment then tilted her head. "What do you think?" she asked and right that moment, I knew exactly what I needed to do and that I needed to do it as soon as possible.

[Joe's POV]

"Joe!" I shook my head and left my thoughts. I looked over and saw Nick staring at me. "What?" I asked, looking confused. "Please stop doing that." He said and I gave another confused look. He pointed to my hand and I looked down, noticing that I was repeatedly tapping my phone on the coffee table. _How did I not hear myself doing that?_I thought and suddenly stopped, turning back to Nick. "Sorry." I stood up and walked into another room. I needed to talk with Aly. I hit send on Aly's number and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Joe?" she spoke. I was surprised. "How'd you know it was me?" I asked. She laughed and said, "I have caller ID." Ok, a sudden moment of stupidity ran over me, but hey, it was early in the morning and I was still tired. "So... what did you can for?" she spoke and I tried my hardest not to say anything I would regret. "Aly, I need to talk to you." I said. There was silence for a moment. "About what?" I took a deep breath. "About us. Can you just meet me at the Park in twenty minutes?" I bit my lip and started tapping my finger on the nearby counter. "Uh, yeah sure. I'll be there. Bye." she hung up and I pulled my phone away from my ear, hanging it up and shoving it in my pocket. I took a another deep breath and let it out. I needed to get ready and put myself together. I looked down at my hand stopped myself from tapping again. _What the heck?_


	19. Sealed With A Kiss

**Whoo! I finally updated. Sorry for the lack of it, but I've been kind of busy trying to come up with other stories to do, some of which will end up on my FictionPress account (if you don't know why, it's because they are all actual fiction stories, none of which involve tv/movie characters of celebrities), which you can find a link to on my profile page here at FanFiction. So check it out.**

**_Also, _I would LOVE it if you guys would review and let me know what you think of this story. I'm gonna try to get the next chapter written and up by possibly Saturday or Sunday. I would really appreciate it. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own JONAS or any of the following characters (except for Aly Towne, because I _do_ own her), but if I did, I would be oh so happy!**

* * *

[Aly's POV]

I arrived at the Park five minutes early, thanks to my fast changing and Mom picking out my clothes, which were very cute if you ask me. White ballet slippers, an above the knee pink bubble dress and a white shrug I had picked out a week ago. Mom said I looked, "so grown up and pretty". I knew she was just saying that because I was finally going to "talk" with Joe and I'd possibly get him back. Mom had also taken about forty pictures of me standing on the staircase, by the front door and at the bottom of the stairs in my dress. _What is this? Prom? _I thought to myself during a picture. _It's not like this will be the last time I'll ever be dressed up for a "talk". I still have Prom to attend. _I finally had to stop her. "Mom, you _need to_ stop taking all these pictures. I'm only going to talk with him, not go to prom." I said and realized I'd already used the word "prom" 3... 4 times. Once out loud and three in my head. Mom pulled the camera away from her face and showed me a small frown. "Mom," I whined, begging her to stop acting like a 6 year-old kid who wasn't getting what she wanted. "please, I have to get going." I finished. "Alright." Mom finally spoke and I got out the door before she could start snapping away again.

So here I am, sitting on a park bench, thinking about the previous ten minutes of my life. Mom's annoying picture taking with her Super High Resolution camera and my beautiful dress. Which one do you think I preferred? Also, a huge thanks to my nervousness for making me chip my freshly painted nails. I'd spent fifteen minutes on them and now they were ruined. But, of course I was nervous. I had no idea why Joe wanted to talk with me. I didn't know whether it had something to do with Stella or me. And I was afraid it was going to be Stella.

[Joe's POV]

Once I got off of the phone with Aly, I ran upstairs to change and after about ten minutes, I decided on something she might like. White button-down with the sleeves rolled up, a black skinny tie, dark wash skinny jeans and a pair of black Converse. Now, I know what you're thinking, but I wasn't trying to scare her, I just wanted to look my best and black just happened to be there.

And when I walked downstairs, Mom asked me, "Why are you so dressed up?". I told her that I was simply going to the Park to talk with Aly. At that moment, Mom got this huge smile on her face and came over and hugged me. "Aly is so lucky to have you. You'd better not break her heart." Mom wagged her finger and kissed me on the cheek. I nodded and left as quickly as possible. Who needed their Mom telling them not to break some girls heart? It almost broke my heart to think of that actually happening. Then I got to thinking. _I'm not there to break up with her, I'm going to ask if we can get back together._That shouldn't break her heart, maybe make it stronger. But I had another problem coming to my thoughts. What if Aly didn't want to get back together?

I arrived right on time, hoping that Aly wasn't already waiting. But as soon as I got inside and saw her already there, I couldn't imagine how long she'd been waiting.

"Hey," I spoke, obviously pulling her from her thoughts, she looked at me and stood up. My eyes widened and I was speechless. "Hey," she said and started walking over to me. "You look great." she complimented me. "Thanks, so do you. You look amazing." I finally got out. She blushed and smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's sit." I said and we both walked back over to the bench.

"I hope you haven't been waiting here long." I said. She giggled and crossed her legs. "I only got here five minutes ago, but I have had some time to think." I nodded. "About what?" I asked. She smirked and nudged on my knee. "First, I wanna know what_ you _wanted to talk about." Wow, turning it back on me. Something I never thought she'd do. "Uh, Ok..." I cleared my throat and looked away for a moment, trying to think of how to say what I wanted to say. I turned back to her and focused on her blue eyes. "Aly," I started. "I know you said we shouldn't be dating right now because of Stella," I stopped for a moment, trying to catch my breath and not lose my cool. "but I really like you... and I don't think Stella should change that. Well, unless she didn't like you, then it would matter, but it doesn't because she likes you."

[Aly's POV]

"Uh... wow. Yeah, that was confusing." I giggled and lightly hit Joe's shoulder. He wanted to get back together with me and I didn't even have to ask because it's exactly what he wanted too. "And I suppose you're right," I spoke up and he instantly looked up at me, seeming hopeful. "she shouldn't come between our... "thing"." I said, using air quotes on "thing". Joe smiled and leaned back on the bench. I shook my head at his position, which indicated that he thought he was the coolest guy on earth. "You seriously _need_ to stop doing that." I laughed again and pushed on his knee. He sat back up and gave me a knowing smirk. "_And..._" I drug out, letting him try and guess what I was about to say. "I suppose I should give you something now," Joe looked confused. But before he could say anything, my lips were already pressed against his. He seemed surprised at first, but suddenly held my head in his hands. I slowly pulled away and smiled at him, seeing a dazed look on his face. "So, did you like it?" I asked, obviously feeling proud of my kissing skills. "Yeah, it was way better than the guitar Kevin got me for Christmas last year." he said and looked at me. _Oh, so I'm only that good?_ I thought and Joe started laughing. "I'm only joking," he confessed. "It was perfect." I felt myself start to blush and suddenly looked away like it meant the world to me that I could actually kiss.

"Hey," Joe broke my silence. "you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" I bit my lip and nodded. "I'd love that." Joe stood up and held out his hand. I looked at it, wondering whether or not to take it, but I did anyway. I stood up aswell and we headed over to the cafe around the corner.


	20. Goodnight Kiss?

**4 words: I AM SO SORRY! I never meant to put this story off for so long, but now my family and I are getting ready to move and I've just been so stressed lately. I realize that none of you probably care whether or not I'm stressed, but being stressed really puts my brain on writers block. So again, I'm really sorry and I really mean it.**

**Ok, so back to the story. Here is chapter 20! I'm so happy to have made it this far and hopefully there will be room for a sequal? Let me know if you guys are up for one or not by reviewing, because this is the last chapter.**

**Also, to bring some more opinion into the story, I've given Nick and Kevin one short POV each. So enjoy and let me know, please!**

* * *

[Stella's POV]

After Macy left, I dug through my purse and found my phone. I opened it, searching through my contacts, and found it. I hit send and waited as it rung. "Hello?" I heard on the other end. "Hey Aly, it's Stella," I responded. "Oh, hey Stella. What's up?" she asked, sounding surprised to hear from me. "I, uh... I just wanted to know what's going on with you," it was silent for a moment. "Uh yeah, Stella, can you hold on for a sec?" "Yeah," I said and heard silence. _What's she doing? And is she talking with Joe?_ I thought and felt myself suddenly getting jealous. _Stella, you can not get jealous. You are strong and Aly makes Joe happy. You should be happy too._I took a deep breath and tried to stay focused. "Hey, you still there?" Aly asked. "Yeah, I'm still here."

"Thanks Stella, you're awesome." Aly told me. I could hear her smiling and it made me want to smile too. "No problem," I said and hung up, feeling like I'd accomplished something. I got Joe and Aly together and it was, for the first time, making me happy, because they were happy. At least Joe was with Aly and not some snobby, stuck up air head with zero intelligence.

[Aly's POV]

I closed my phone and set it on the table. I was confused, surprised and happy all at the same time. Stella actually admitted that she was jealous, but also said that she was working on not being jealous... as much anyway. And for some reason, I was almost sad for her, because she had liked Joe a _long _time before I came around. But if she's happy then YAY!

"Stella called you?" Joe asked, sounding surprised. "Yeah, and she apologized for acting so jealous at the beach. I think she's really ready to let you go. I'm proud of her." I smiled and took a sip of water.

"Ok, so back to our date," I said and Joe grinned. "What's the worst thing you've ever eaten?" He put his finger to his chin and thought for a moment, then it came out of nowhere. "Sushi." I laughed. "That's mine too," Joe started laughing and we ended up laughing so much, our stomachs ached.

"So," I spoke as Joe pulled up to the curb infront of my house, slowing down and turning off the engine. "We've dated, kind of considered ourselves a thing, broken up and gotten back together all in less than a month," I said and giggled at the thought of it all playing over in my mind. "But here's the thing: What do _you_ consider us now?"

[Joe's POV]

I thought for a moment. We are friends, we've dated a couple of times and we both love a lot of the same things. So what did I consider us? I reached over and put my hand on hers. "I think we've come to the moment where we can officially be called a couple, don't you agree?" Aly giggled and nodded, leaning over, acting like she was going to kiss me. But instead, whispered, "Thanks Joe, I had a great time." and got out of the car without another word. I was confused. _What just happened?_I shook my head, started my car and drove home, thinking about Aly all the way.

I was pretty sure the only reason Aly didn't kiss me that night was because she didn't want us moving too fast. I mean, I don't want us to either, but I was dying for that goodnight kiss. Maybe tomorrow.

[Aly's POV]

Right now, I lay in bed and think about Joe. I knew I had probably done a little teasing by not kissing him before, but I think he'll be fine. At least, I hope he'll be fine. He's strong, he's got will power. But now, I'm not sure if _I am _going to get any sleep when all I can think of is how amazing it was spending time with Joe at the cafe and holding his hand.

[Kevin's POV]

Joe got home around 9:30. "Where have you been?" I asked him as soon as he walked in the door. "What are you talking about?" he replied, giving me a confused look. "You know where I was. I was on a date with Aly." he rolled his eyes and walked away. "You'd better be going to bed Mister," I yelled as he walked up the stairs. He looked back and said, "Yes Mom," then turned and went to bed.

"Was that Joe?" I turned and Mom was behind me. "Yeah, he just got home from his date with Aly." I told her. She nodded and walked into the living room as Nick entered. "Did I hear Joe?" he asked as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. "Yes, did you not just hear me tell Mom that? I swear, you all need hearing aids." I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs.

[Nick's POV]

After Kevin left I poured a glass of milk and sat down at the table. I pulled my phone out of the pocket on my robe and turned it on. I went to my contacts and scrolled down, looking for a name that popped out. _Who to call when you're bored? _I thought and focused on the names. "Ah," I said as I landed on a promising number. I hit dial and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard an older mans voice speak up, sounding like the father. "Hi," I started, nervously. "I was wondering, is Penny available at the moment?"


End file.
